Sennii
by aK
Summary: Miyuki wants to cheer up her brother after his final match at the Nationals


_Warning!__ : This fic. may contain spoilers if you don't already know the outcome of the match between Tezuka and Chitose at the Nationals. Uh, sorry for spoiling it for you if you didn't even know that Tezuka played against Chitose to begin with. There are also other bits regarding the Nationals that you might not want to know if you didn't already know them (I sound so redundant…). Also, warning for OOCness as I don't really know much about the Chitose siblings (not to mention Shiraishi) except from the few chapters of the manga I read that they were in, and OVA 11 – they need more __love__! Anyways, if you insist, then on with the fic. (you have been warned :P) – Enjoy! _

**Sen-nii**

Miyuki thought of all the things she could say to her brother. There wasn't a lot and the only things she could come up with ranged from the very clichéd, 'Don't mind, bro. At least you tried your best,' (this said with her best "genki-kawaii" smile), to the very obviously lame attempt of, 'I'm sure Thief-bro cheated! You definitely should have won.'

Speaking of "Thief-bro", she felt kind of guilty. If it had been Kenya playing instead of her brother, she probably would have rooted all out for Tezuka. But as it was, she feels that her loyalties may have been divided – well, one couldn't be blamed for feeling a certain amount of affection for someone who'd stood up for them against a bunch of bullies, after all.

She sighed as she twirled her lollipop stick around, watching the match going on before her, but not really seeing anything. It wasn't often that brother lost a match – practically, like, never. Okay, maybe once or twice, but she was a typical little sister who totally admired and pretty much "worshipped" her big brother. And her big brother wasn't just any random guy at that; he was Chitose Senri, thank you very much.

Chitose Senri, the laid back tennis genius of Shitenhouji Middle School. He didn't seem the type who'd get overly upset over a loss (especially considering that he'd actually "quit" the club just before the match), but Miyuki knew her big brother the way only siblings could; it's true that he didn't over react like others might, but he did have a tendency to hide his to feelings well over a guise of nonchalance.

And so, when the match between the two super-rookies finally ended, with the ball splitting in half no less, Miyuki went to look for her brother – she actually had pretty good idea where he'd be.

It didn't take her long to find him by the vending machines, and when she did, she still hadn't decided on what to say to cheer him up, but she left that for later and ran up to him, practically "glomping" him from behind.

'Yo, Sen-nii!'

Senri nearly fell over from the force of impact, but managed to steady himself against the vending machine.

'Yo, Miyuki-chan,' he greeted back, chocking slightly from the tightness of her arms hugging him around the neck from behind.

'Oh, what have we here? It's Senri's number one fan, ne?'

Oops, she hadn't considered that her brother wouldn't be alone. She quickly released her hug and slid down her brother's back to hide behind his taller – way taller – frame. She thought she recognized the voice though, so she peeped out cautiously from behind Senri.

When she saw that it was only Shiraishi-buchou, she grinned and made a peace-sign. Shiraishi smiled back and likewise made a peace-sign in return. Then he collected the bottle of water from the vending machine slot and excused himself.

After Shiraishi had left, Senri looked down at Miyuki – who was now hugging him around the waist (which is as high as she could reach) – with concern.

'Hey, is something wrong?'

Miyuki shook her head and just smiled up at him, not releasing her grip. It took Senri a few seconds before he realized what his little sister was doing. Then, his frown of concern was replaced with a smile as he reached down to pat her on the head. He would have ruffled her hair had she not been wearing the cap that he'd given her, but then he had a better idea.

Without warning, Senri reached down and swiftly lifted Miyuki into his arms, supporting her on one arm and cradling her to his side like he'd done when they were younger. Miyuki was taken completely by surprise and she quickly looked around, slightly horrified.

'Mou, Onii-san, people are looking at us!'

Senri merely chuckled and pulled her cap down over her eyes, shielding her from the "offending" glances of the general public.

'Does it bother you? You _did _come to cheer me up, didn't you?'

Miyuki adjusted her cap while considering this for a moment. Then she "hmphd" and stuck out her tongue at Senri before burying her face into his shoulder. Sure, maybe he didn't care, but she was 10 years old already for crying out loud; she wasn't a baby anymore! She had to cringe and force herself not to break free from her brother's arms (it was quite a drop to the ground) when they walked past a young couple who commented to themselves none too discreetly, 'Aww, how sweet. I hope our future children grow up to be just like them.' Indeed.

She didn't know where they were going, but they'd been walking for a while – more like Senri had been walking while Miyuki had been falling asleep in his arms – when Senri suddenly spoke.

'Oh, by the way, Thief-bro said, "Congratulations," on winning your tennis school tournament.'

Miyuki shot wide awake at the mention of Tezuka. She was about to say something – probably along the lines of an exclamation of delight – when she felt her brother shaking with controlled laughter. She frowned and punched Senri in the arm; she knew better than to believe him – he was probably just teasing her…_again_.

Senri just laughed out loud in response, but tightened his embrace in penitence. Miyuki sighed long-sufferingly before wrapping her arms around her brother's neck again. One thing was for sure: mission accomplished – she'd succeeded in cheering up her beloved onii-san, and nothing pleased her more because she had the coolest big brother in the world. 'Nuff said.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Notes: Sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything better, and I think that what I did come up with is good enough, heh… Also, I'm very obviously not Japanese (which translates into, 'no "speaky" the language'), so please forgive me if I've used any of the terms erroneously. Corrections as most welcome. Thank you "very muchly" and have a blessed day :)


End file.
